It's Simply Survival
by Kikusui179
Summary: Hetalia-esque story, more charrie development.  M for various gore and blood, along with some swearing.


It's Simply Survival.

**Plot Synopsis: A Hetalia type fanfic, concerning a fallen angel and a demon slayer.  
>MIND. THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO THE STORY: PARADISE LOST, HELL ON EARTH.<br>READ ONLY IF YOU WANT CHARACTER BACKSTORY.**

Prologue:

"Damn you," the demon hissed, her normally fire red hair turned ash grey. She's pinned against a wall, a sword held to her throat.

"Have fun going back where you came from..." the Slayer man replied. And pushed the sword through the demon's throat.

"F-Flamina!" another shouted. She ran to her older sister as she sank to the ground, her neck pouring blood. "F-Flamina... You can't leave. You promised we'd leave together remember? We'd go back to mama and papa together..." A crystal tear slips down the younger girl's cheek. "R-remember?"

"I...remember. But I think... I'm going now. Gomenasai, Fantasy."

"It's ok, Flame... Go to sleep now, I'll...I'll be with you soon," she began to cry in earnest, crystalline tears sliding down her cheeks and throat only to land on the other. Flamina's eyes slid shut. Her chest rose once...fell...and moved no more. The other wiped her eyes, bitter hate flaring in them, then turned to face the Slayer. She lit a fire on her palm, slowly allowing it to get larger.

"You murdered her," she hissed, her eyes turned completely black with red pupils. Before the Slayer could even raise his sword in defense, the fire had consumed him fully.

The young girl looked at the ashes, feeling nothing. "Goodbye, Flame," she whispered.

She left that place. A place where only Death reigned.

Chapter One:

Fantasiea picked up an old picture frame and gazed at the picture. "Happy birthday, Flamina... It's too bad you can't be here." She sighed and tossed the frame into a box. Her house is sparse, barely anything in it. As if she had moved around a lot. She snapped her fingers and the box shrunk down, to the size of a little present. She slipped it into her pocket and left the home.

She sighed, wandering the streets of London. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~ London Bridge is falling down~ My~ Fair~ Lady~" she sang.

She spun in the empty street, her dress of scarves fanning out, her black hair streaming out behind her. She seemed normal. Human. Not a demon. However, the Slayer girl that watched her knew better. She jumped down in from of Fantasiea.

"You. How can you act so normal!"

"Eh? Do I um...know you..?"

"Hai! You do! Or you should at any rate!" the girl was steadily growing more annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't recall-" Fantasiea's words were cut off as the other pushed her the adjacent wall.

"Shion Taras! You killed my father!"

"O-oh... That's right..."

"That's right! That's all you can say!"

"Wh-what do you propose I say?"

"Apologize! Explain! Tell me why! And who! And how!"

"You want the exact story of your father's death...?"

"Hai." she said.

"He killed my sister, so I killed him. With fire." Fantasiea said switching positions with Shion. The other's bitter expression inspired her. "He screamed as he burned and he still burns~ In Inferno~."

"He was doing his job." Shion kicked her down drawing her sword. The wind blew then, revealing her tattoo.

"Daughter of Wrath." Fantasiea said, amused.

Shion covered her neck with her arm and stepped away.

Fantasiea stood, rubbing her neck a bit. "Do excuse me," she said, brilliant white wings sprouted from her back, and she took off. Shion stood, confused. Fantasiea's clothes had turned white, her wings were white, her hair though...

"It was black," she said.

The small white speck got smaller and smaller as Fantasiea flew to a small beach. She folded her wings, allowing them to retract. The ocean lapped at the sand and Fantasiea lied down in the shallow water. She stayed like that until it turned dark.

Shion sat at the edge of a lake, letting the cool water wash over her feet.

"I should go back." she sighed, "I wonder if Noah and Jenna are still alive." she stood then, decided not to open her wings and began to walk home. Her path took her along the same, small beach, where she found Fantasiea asleep in the shallow water. She walked past.

"No thoughts of revenge grip you tonight?"

"No." Fantasiea smiled vaguely. "Why not?"

"I just have no compulsion to spill your filthy blood, demon-angel."

"Demon-angel? That's a new one..."

Shion rolled her eyes and began to walk away again.

"I've better places to be." but for some reason she couldn't move from where she stood. "What the...?" she looked down to see tentacles wrapped around her legs and sighed.

"Pesky demons, Sand Traps." Fantasiea said. Shion removed her knife from her sleeve and stabbed into the tentacle wrapped around her right leg. It retracted and she moved waiting for the whole damn demon to appear. The ground shook and a giant octopus looking creature appeared.

"Ah, give it a rest, Kaniea," Fantasiea said, laughing a bit.

"Don't reveal me damn it!" the octopus shouted, shifting into a human-like being. He had short, messy, red hair and green eyes. His clothes were soaked through and he tackled Fantasiea.

"K-Kaniea! G-Get off me!" she blushed furiously, and Shion left as they were distracted.

"But you revealed my identity! To a Slayer no less!"

"So! You're getting me all wet!" She glared at him a bit, then sighed. She lied back on the sand and ignored Kaniea.

Shion walked into the small camp to find a fire burning and two people sitting around it.

"You're back. did you find her?"

"Hai but I have no intention in spilling her filthy blood." Jenna and Noah looked at her weird.

"Never mind I'm going to bed. Night guys." Shion walked into her tent and changed into something more comfortable before falling asleep.,

Jenna and Noah decided then to go look for the demon. They found their way to the beach, where Fantasiea had just pushed Kaniea into the water.

"Heeey! That wasn't nice!"

"Shush up, Kaniea. You got me all wet. You know I hate water!"

"That's the demon girl?" Jenna asked Noah, quietly.

"I guess? I dunno."

Fantasiea looked over, briefly catching a glimpse of the two, before Kaniea pulled her into the water. "ACK! Kaniea! You suck!"

"But you love me anyway!"

"I do not!"

Kaniea turned then facing Noah and Jenna.

"Slayers." he said before turning into his demon form and charging at them. Before he could reach them though another appeared, huge black wings sprouting form her back.

"Don't touch them." the voice was like music

"Kaniea, don't be rude," Fantasiea said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. He calmed almost instantly and Fantasiea smiled at Noah and Jenna.

"Sorry. He's really quick to anger."

"I am not! Why are you so mean?" Kaniea flailed and ran into the water, still human.

"Just ditch me, why don't you!" Fantasiea shouted after him, then laughed quietly. "What can I help you guys with?"

The wing girl looked at her, no Shion looked at her. Sadness in her eyes.

"Tell them if you must. Tis their right to know." with that she flew off.

Noah and Jenna stood shocked not knowing what to say.

"You cursed her!" was what Jenna shouted at Fantasiea.

"I-Iie... She's a child of Wrath.. No cursing. Nothing."

"You did too!" Now Noah joined in. Two pissed off Slayers against a demon who appeared to rather talk than fight?

"I did no such thing. I wouldn't. That's extremely rude," Fantasiea said, the wind gently making the sand dance. It had just started though... Strange...

"Ooooh an elemental demon. Slay her, Jenna."

"I'm going. I'm going."

Fantasiea giggled, the wind kicking up further, and the temperature plummeted. The waves became harsh and they washed over Noah and Jenna, stunning them long enough to allow Fantasiea to open her wings and take off.

"Pure white.. She's a fallen Seraphim.." Noah said.

Meanwhile, Shion sat dangling her legs off a cliff. The wind blew her hair around her face as she faced her dilemma: to go back or not.

"Shion~?" a voice called. Shion turned and smiled bitterly at who stood there.

"Alceste..." she said coldly.

Alceste giggled, her lavender eyes filled with amusement. "Still hold that grudge, I see..."

"You could have saved him! HE LOVED YOU!" Shion shouted, drawing her sword.

Alceste giggled again and pinned Shion down. "Your brother meant nothing to me." Fangs showed in her mouth then and Shion tensed, unable to shift into her demon form.

"Fool. You can do nothing."

A pain ran through Shion's body and she closed her eyes.

"Alceste! You know the rules. Let her go," Fantasiea said, her white wings fluttering in the wind.

"F-Fantasy. Y-You've no business here..." Alceste said, retracting her fangs from Shion's neck.

"Actually I do..." Fantasiea was bored. She landed, her wings glowing faintly. "This is my terrritory. Mine and Flamina's."

"She's dead, you idiot!"

"Is she...? Is she really now...? You would know, Alceste. You set her up to be murdered," Fantasiea drew a long spear. Instead of a simple point though, there was a crescent moon twined with a quill. Alceste backed up further, her back pressed against hard rock.

"N-Nyet! I-I didn't!" Alceste lied, frantically. Her lavender eyes were filled with fear as Fantasiea leveled the spear at her throat.

"Didn't you... Alceste, it's simple. Admit you did, admit you did it and beg for forgiveness."

"Nyet. I won't."

Fantasiea smiled strangely then, lightly touching the spear to Alceste's neck. White lightning, blue fire, and something green twirled around the point. Alceste screamed.

"D-Don't!" she cried, pain causing her to sink to her knees.

"Stay the hell out of my territory, Alceste," Fantasiea said before gently taking Shion's arm and disappearing in a flash of golden light.

They reappeared in what appeared to be an infirmary made solely of light.

"Caligiha! Come help this girl, please!"

"Fantasiea! What are you doing back in Paradiso?"

"No time to explain. Just help her." Caligiha examined Shion slowly.

"She's already healing herself. She just needs to rest." Fantasiea nodded and the two walked out.

A few hours later Shion awoke.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" she screamed. Fantasiea walked in then.

"Please don't yell."

"WHY AM I IN PARADISO?"

"Are you deaf?" Shion just rolled her eyes.

"You're in Paradiso," Fantasiea continued, "Because Alceste attempted to murder you in my...ah...land."

"Stupid demons..."

Fantasiea idly ran her finger along her spear, her wings still extended. "Ja, stupid demons..."

"You're one too!"

"Actually," Caligiha said, "She's a fallen Seraphim..."

"SAME DAMN THING!"

"I asked you not to shout," Fantasiea said, covering her ears.

"WHY NOT!"

"Fantasiea has very sensitive ears," Caligiha said as a small girl ran in.

"M-Miss Fantasiea, J-J-Jubileus wants to t-t-talk with you."

"Oh, of course!" Fantasiea smiled at the girl. "Danke, Giko."

"I need to get back to Noah. I could care less for Jenna."

"You need rest. So lay down and shut up." a small growl before laying back down.

"fine." she fell back asleep and awoke back at her camp. Noah at her side.

"S-some angel brought you back. But she had black hair...""Damn it..." Shion sighed. "What?"

"I know who it was..."

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm just happy you're back." Noah said hugging her. She hugged him back, smiling.

"We can go back tomorrow. I can't slay right now as it is." Noah nodded and kissed her head.

"Rest. You need it." soon they were both asleep.

"So spill," Caligiha said to Fantasiea.

"Spill what?"

"Spill how you found her!" Fantasiea sighed.

"She'd been tracking me. Her and her friends. I was patrolling my territory and I found Alceste trying to end her. Brought her here."

Caligiha looked at her strangely. "well alright then."

Fantasiea nodded, and picked her spear up. "I've got to go. Fare well." Fantasiea disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Caligiha alone.

Fantasiea reappeared at the edge of a cliff, her wings most likely saving her life. "You bitch," someone hissed.

"Alceste," she returned.

"You're in my land now. How idiotic." Fantasiea was pulled down by chains seeming to made of pure darkness.

"Do what you will. I care not." Alceste laughed sinking her fangs into Fantasiea's neck. She pulled away, spitting up blood, "What the hell?"

Fantasiea laughed and wiped the blood away from her neck. "Have you forgotten Alceste? I'm one of Lucifer's daughters!"

"Y-you...You're..." Alceste bowed, very low. "F-forgive me m-my l-lady...""Now why," Fantasiea asked, leveling her spear at Alceste's neck, "Would I do that?"

"P-please..." "Hmp. Stay away from me, Alceste," Fantasiea said, spreading her wings wide and flying down to a beach. She sat on the beach for a while, just thinking, before beginning to sing. She never sang, seeing as how she was the daughter of the Angel of Music and the Devil Incarnate.

"Think of me/ Think of me fondly/ when we say goodbye..." she took a breath. "Remember me/ Once in a While... Please promise me you'll try..."

"When you find/ that, once/again, you long/ to take your heart back and be free/ if you ever find a moment/ spare a thought for me..." Shion stood behind her, her sword drawn.

"Think of all the things we've shared and seen/ Don't think about the way things might have been... I thought you didn't want to spill my blood." Fantasiea laughed.

"I don't. I just killed a two headed snake."

"Silver?"

"No, black."

"Oh good. Don't kill the silver one."

"Why not?"

"It's my familiar..." Fantasiea chuckled. "A stupid one, but one nonetheless."

A two tailed snow tiger walked over then. Fantasiea stood ready to defend herself against it.

"Don't. She's my familiar, Harina." the tiger walked over, rubbing its head against Shion. A Sand Trap demon appeared off the bank of the beach. "Kaniea~!" Fantasiea called, delighted.

"How can you recognize him?" Shion asked, noticing another approach. "If you'll excuse me," she added, taking off and disappearing.

"That was strange," Fantasiea said, noting the shape approaching. Kaniea transformed to his human shape and joined her on the beach.

"Aloha~!" he said.

"Someone's in a mood," she responded.

Meanwhile, Alfred walked over. He was just close enough to hear them talk and note how...pretty Fantasiea was.

"Alfred?" he turned and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Shion!" he tackle hugged her and laughed. "I thought...?"

"I told you Alfred..." she gently pushed him off. "I'm not your girlfriend any longer..." she vanished from view before he could see the tears in her eyes.

Kaniea slunk into the water as Alfred sat down heavily by Fantasiea. "Hm...? Oh... Guten tag," she said.

"Hi, pretty dude..."

"Pretty...?" she raised an eyebrow. "Danke..."

"So you know Shion, huh?" he asked her.

"Yes. You do too?" Fantasiea was slightly shocked.

"She's my ex." sadness filled his voice.

"Oh... I'm sorry," she replied.

"It's not your fault, dude. Don't worry about it."

Fantasiea gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I don't even know your name...?"

"Alfred F. Jones." they didn't know Shion watched them from the shadows, tears streaming down her face, she still loved him. With all her heart. Harina sat at her side.

"Fantasiea Rofuto," Fantasiea replied, smiling.

"Pretty name, pretty dude..."

"I'm not very pretty, but thank you."

"No.. You're very pretty..."

A growl escaped Shion and they turned to face her.

"Shion?" Alfred stood, walking closer to her. She didn't move as he wiped away her tears. Harina growled at him.

"Harina go." her familiar nodded and walked away. Fantasiea checked a small pocket watch and cursed. "I need to go... It's that day again," she said cryptically. "It was nice to meet you, Alfred!"

"Nice to meet you too, pretty dude," he replied.

She smiled, extending her feathered wings and flying up to the small cliff. Alfred watched her go, before turning back to where Shion was, a moment before. But she had gone too.

Fantasiea lit a small candle and placed a bright red rose by a small picture. "Happy birthday, Flamina. And happy death hour..."

Shion sat at the bottom of the cliff crying into Harina neck. Nothing seemed to faze her, not even the demon that approached her.

"Shion Taras." she turned and before she could do anything found herself in Inferno.

The flames licked at her sides, burning her. Four demons held her. "If he loves you, he'll find you."

"Hey pretty dude?" Alfred asked, coming up to the top of the cliff.

"H-huh?" Fantasiea replied, her wings still extended. "Oh... Hello again."

"Is Shion...like the devil?"

"Lucifer you mean? Oh no, she's nothing like that. She's a child of Wrath. And what that means is that she's highly inclined to that particular sin."

"Are you an angel?"

"Ha... Nein. I'm a fallen Seraphim. My mother is an angel and..." her face darkened slightly. "My father is...Lucifer..."

"You mean the Devil?

""Ja..." she sighed, letting her wings retract. She stiffened and then stood.

"He has Shion. My father."

Alfred turned to her, concern for the afore mentioned girl filled his eyes.

"You can save her." Fantasiea took Alfred's hands and they were in Inferno. All Alfred could hear were the screams of pain that escaped the girl he loved.

"Thank you, Fantasiea..." he murmured, before running to Shion's side.

"Uh uh..." Fantasiea said, holding her hands out to stop the demons. "You know the rules..."

"Like you care..." one of them hissed. "You left Inferno...and hisssss ssside..."

"He threw me out. Now shut up unless you want an Angelic spear through your throat."

"Fantasssssy Weaver... You belong here and only here..."

"Can we go now?" Alfred cut in, holding Shion bridal style, since she was out cold.

"Oh, ja, sure," Fantasiea said, taking Alfred's hand and taking all of them back to the small cliff. Alfred mumbled another thank you and quickly hurried Shion to his home.

"A...Alfred?" her voice less than a whisper.

"Just rest okay. I'll be right here." She nodded and fell asleep and though Alfred was loath to leave her, he felt he needed to thank the other girl for saving both of them. He went back to the cliff and found her sitting on the edge, her wings folded but out.

"Hey, dude...?"

"Hm? Oh, ja?"

"Thanks again, dude. You seriously saved us."

"It's not a problem... I rather enjoy screwing with Lucifer."

"But...isn't he like all powerful or something?"

"Ha! no."

"I just wanted to thank you, dude. You saved our asses."

"I try my best," she said, with no irony in her voice. Alfred laughed.

"I should get back before she wakes up."

"Take the tiger with you." Harina walked over then and after once again, Alfred thanked Fantasiea and Harina followed Alfred home.

"That was nice of you," Kaniea said, sitting next to her.

Fantasiea sighed. "Was it? I don't know why I try... Once I die, I'll be back in Inferno and Lucifer will end up using me as a puppet..."

"Don't say that! Maybe if you're good enough, you can go to Paradiso!"

"I doubt it... Best I'll get is being stuck in Purgatorio." Kaniea was silent not saying a thing.

"I'm going for a flight," with that Fantasiea opened her wings and flew away.

She flew high, high enough to where the air was thin and it was hard for her to breathe.

She could care less.

Meanwhile,

Shion awoke wrapped safely in Alfred's arms. Harina asleep on the ground next to her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, hoping this moment would never ever end. She felt Alfred's grip tighten and she knew she was safe.

"Shion?" Alfred asked softly, just in case she was asleep.

"Yes...?"

"Who was that Fantasiea?"

"She's some demon... I dunno... She's a strange one."

"oh."

Shion looked up at him then, their eyes locking. "I'm so sorry. For what I did to you."

He just laughed. "It's fine, you're here now. That's all that matters." She nodded, but could sense the distrust in his gaze. She didn't think he would ever fully trust her again and it made her sad. But the sadness was quickly squashed by exhaustion.

Soon she was asleep again, Alfred never leaving her side. Harina had awoken and now threw a glance towards them every five minutes.

Above, in Paradiso, Fantasiea sat, peering down interestedly at the contingent of demons that had surrounded Shion and Alfred's small home. "They're in rather deep trouble..."

Slowly the demons got closer and Shion awoke. "Stay here. Harina come" she and Harina walked out. A sly smile on her face. Time to have some fun.

One demon stepped to the front, morphing into a half human-half snake hybrid. "Misss, Sssshion... We come with a quessstion..."

she sighed and leaned against the house. "I will not give it to you." and with that she whispered a spell and walked back in.

The demons faded away, a single girl still standing there. "Oh no... What a shame... What a shame..." she said, a leash of shadows leading from her hand into the forest.

Shion came out again, knowing who was there.

"The Hell are you doing here?"

"You know why."

"I won't. It is my job to make sure you don't get it." Her sword was then drawn.

"Oh, come on... I don't want to fight..."

"Lies, Aryian, lies!" Shion said, rushing forward and trying to slice her side.

"Tch..." Aryian said, sidestepping easily and tugging forward the leash. Four large snakes slithered forward, each of their bodies a different color. Each also had a name carved into their side.

"Th-the F-four..." Shion breathed out.

"Well~? En garde, mademoiselle~!"

Shion growled, looking directly at one of the snakes. "Come and get it War. It is yours after all." War merely looked at his mistress, who lashed shadows forward, and darted them forward through Shion's neck. They were withdrawn, covered with blood and holding a small pendant.

"Here you go, love~," Aryian said, slipping the pendant around War's neck.

"Sh-Shion!" Alfred shouted, running out. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Aryian and the bloody shadow.

"Oh... You're her lover? Just remember. She had it coming." and then they were gone. He kneeled next to Shion. Blood pouring from her neck."

S-Shion?" She stirred, feebly. A red circle was drawn under her body and she was dragged to Inferno.

"Who are you!" Alfred demanded.

"Me?" she reappeared, her snakes gone. "Oh love..." she gently took Alfred's face in her hands, "You don't...remember me...? Oh... why would you. I was merely another partner..." she turned away, and something in her voice, her looks, reminded him.

"K-K-Kira..." he stammered the words, gently turning her back to him. "I...I...I thought you were dead..."

"Y-you... y-you told me to die..." she sighed, a hissing sound emanating from the forest.

"No... No... I never did."

"You did." The hissing intensified. "And this is not about you. She..." Aryian...Kira... gestured to where Shion's blood marked the ground, "has stolen...my only friends' humanity. Locking them in snake's bodies."

"No. Shion wouldn't."

"Damn it, Alfred. She's a demon. I'm a manipulator. Get it through your head! You've got bad taste in women..." she turned again, stopped by a hand running gently through her hair.

"Let me go. You don't care for me any longer."

"Kira."

"Why... Why do you want me to stay... You moved along. I should as well."

"Kira..." he gently took her chin, "She never truly loved me. I could tell..."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well...darling... I think I can help ya..." something flashed in his blue eyes, making them softer, as he looked at Kira with affection. Then he gently hugged her. He didn't know Shion had reappeared.

"Alfred?" he pulled away.

"Shion..." she was gone before he could respond. She was taken to Paradiso, placed in front of Helena.

"Find the Weaver and you can have what you most desire."

Shion nodded, her heart still aching for Noah. She flew down to Inferno, finding Fantasiea easily.

"Oh hello~. Have you seen sense~?" she hailed, sipping from a tea cup.

"No. I need to get Noah back..."

"Still just a tool. Just a piece in a game, a tool."

"I KNOW. I KNOW THAT HALF BREEDS ARE ALWAYS USED."

"Yet you still work for them. And you knew what I was, who I was, and you let me help you."

Shion fell silent. She knew. She had always known.

"You see? My sister knew it. Your father killed her. It's still a crime to know! Look at the Trials! All of them!" a spear was pressed through Shion's shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

"I know dammit! I know why the half breeds are allowed here! I know we're nothing but tools!"

"And you think they're any better!" Anger rang through Fantasiea's voice as she snapped her fingers and the landscape changed. She wore a priest's robe and Shion was tied to a cross.

"I know!" she repeated over and over.

"Now..." a crowd began to chant as Fantasiea flicked her hood down. "Repent, demon! Repent!"

"You listen to her? The daughter of Satan himself? Fools."

"Do you hear the lies of this demon? Accusing me, an instrument of the Lord himself of being in line with Satan? With the Devil?" Fantasiea cried, inciting the crowd further.

The sword. Shion still had the sword. "If I was a demon I would not be able to have the sword I wear within twenty yards of me. She lies to you all!"

The sword vanished, as if it were merely a spell. "Do you see? She hoodwinks you even now, on her deathbed! Repent, demon, and perhaps He will save you!"

"Try it. You are the Fantasy Weaver after all. You don't scare me Fantasiea."

"Burn her! Burn! Let her burn!" the crowd shouted. One man lit a match, holding it an inch from the tinder.

"Go ahead, Noah."

"What did you do to him?" and for some odd reason Shion's eyes searched frantically for Alfred. He'd save her. Wouldn't he?

"She did nothing to me, demon! I merely see the truth!" he dropped the match before rejoining Fantasiea.

"There is still time, demon. You can still repent as the sacred flames lick at your sides..." Fantasiea said softly.

Shion didn't say a thing. Only her eyes moved. Still searching for a hero she knew wouldn't come.

"Resigned to the flames of hell, perhaps..." Fantasiea smiled as Noah took her hand.

"Shall we go, love..?" Shion was shocked.

"We shall."

Shion wanted to scream. To call him a traitor. But she couldn't after all she had betrayed him many times.

Their lips touched as they left. The flames jumped higher and higher, no matter what spell Shion tried.

"I hope you rot in Hell where you belong Helena." she whispered.

The flames consumed her as the illusion shattered.

"Look at that she woke up."

Shion blinked her eyes open. "What?" she asked.

"Salem Witch Trials~ Ring a bell? I think you were there," Fantasiea said, tapping an old pistol on a desk.

"what are you trying to do? Drive me insane?"

"Oh no... I just wanted to let you Hunter, Slayer types to have some of your own ah...torment."

"You know this is wrong!"

"And? They knew it too... Did they care?"

"I slay real demons! Like you! I should have ended you a long time ago!" she went to charge forward but found herself chained to the wall. They were weak though, she broke them easily then screamed out in pain.

"Holy metal, lovely isn't it?"

She cried out again, rubbing her wrists. "Wh-why!"

"I told you... You deserve the same treatment as all who find out the truth."

Shion didn't answer. Tears were sliding down her face. She kept seeing Fantasiea and Noah kiss.

"Wh-why?" she finally stammered out.

"Why what?"

"Why is h-he here?"

"He was sent here when he died..."

"Wh-when did he die?"

"Don't you remember? You killed him...out of jealousy... Another girl..."

"Liar! I loved him! I still love him!"

Fantasiea giggled, "But he loved someone else.. A Jenna? And you knew... So he died..."

"N-no-" Shion's voice was cut off.

"Bring the prisoner out here!" a man shouted. Shion gasped; it was Alfred's voice.

"Yes sir," another man called, walking in. "Miss, you will be overseeing the execution, yes?"

"Of course, Joshua."

Joshua merely nodded, grabbing Shion. She was too weak to fight back and he took her to a set of gallows.

"Hang the witch, hang the witch!" the crowd called.

"People... Please," Fantasiea said, raising her arms. "Does she deserve to merely hang?"

"No!" came the cries.

"Then what shall we do?"

"Burn her, burn her!"

"Miss, that isn't... Oh, hell, what do we care?"

Joshua took Shion's arms and dragged her back to the cells. "Enjoy your last days..."

"That's it!" she cried after he left. "I get it! P-please!" The illusion shattered again. They were back in Inferno. Noah was with them. Shion looked at him and mumbled she was sorry.

"So you get it? What happens when you find out the truth?"

"Y-yes... P-please..." Shion mumbled, looking away.

"Good. Take him and leave." She nodded, took Noah's arm and they ended up on a small beach. It was empty, except for another couple about fifty feet away. They were a quiet couple, just leaning against each other.

"S-Shion?" she nodded, unable to look at him. "Thanks for saving me."

"Why did you always come back? I betrayed you so many times, but you always came back."

"Simple. I love you Shion."

"How can you though?"

"You've betrayed what you are to protect the people you care about. You going through all of that saved me." he took her hand and showed her her palm. It was covered in scars.

"What...?"

Noah told her everything.

"and you still love me?" "Yes," he said simply.

"Thank you." she whispered, leaning against him. Noah wrapped Shion in his arms, trying to calm her down. Soft laughter floated over from the other couple as the boy tugged the girl into the water. She knew the laugh. Alfred. Tears followed onto her face and she buried her face in Noah's shoulder. They slowly edged closer, close enough to see Kira back paddling gracefully away from Alfred, teasingly.

"Kira get b-..." Alfred saw Shion, her heart broken. His eyes hardened and flicked away as he snatched at Kira's foot.

"Nein!" she cried, ducking under the water and swimming away.

"You know them?" Noah asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. It's not important where." "If you say so."

"Kiraaaa! Get baaack here!" he yelled, as she surfaced a few yards away from him.

"Nein~ Come get me, liebling!" he went after laughing and smiling.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Of course. Come on." Noah and Shion left then, talking quietly. Kira disappeared under the surface, then grabbed at him from under the water, peeking out over his shoulder. "Peek-a-boo~~"

"Ah!" he screamed then laughed realizing who it was.

She laughed too, kissing his cheek. "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too." She smiled faintly.

Shion watched, hearing every word, her heart broken.

"Do you understand?" a voice asked.

"yes." she replied and slipped away. "Lucifer!" she cried, as another red circle was drawn and she fell back into Inferno.

"Yes?"

"Why is she doing this?"

"Who?"

"Helena!"

"Oh... Well, dear, she enjoys this."

"damn holy bitch."

"Fantasiea's taking care of her..." he purred.

Above, far above in Paradiso...

"Back, Fantasy Weaver?"

"Do not refer to me as such," Fantasiea replied, her spear leveled at Helena's throat.

"What are you doing?"

"What should have been done a long time ago, Helena."

"What-!" she cried before a black shadow pierced her eye.

She cried out in pain.

The shadow twisted, before retracting and plunging through her neck. She fell, limp.

"Tch..." Fantasiea waved her hand, the shadow disappearing. She picked up a small, golden orb, and dropped it into her bag. "Paradiso has fallen."

_Joint effort between myself (Kikusui179) and Yachting-Gambling-Princesse-19 _


End file.
